


Possession

by twtd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien sex slime, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Pollen, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: “I’m just… Maggie and I broke up and then I had a one night stand with someone from a parallel universe. And since then, I haven’t…” Alex stammered and shrugged. “Those are the only two women who are into women I know, and I’m not going out to a bar like this, so that’s why I can’t just… find someone to fuck,” Alex was glowing red with embarrassment.Alex gets sex pollened. Lucy is there to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a scene for an A/B/O fic, but that fic developed a plot. So this became its own, stand alone sex pollen fic. Like most of my fic recently, it is 20% set up and 80% smut. 
> 
> We're handwaving the science because aliens and we're also handwaving away the Reign storyline because smut.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Are you an idiot?" Lucy said what everyone else was thinking but no one else was willing to say out loud. Alex squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze, the medbay table somehow becoming even harder as she sat on it. God, she just wanted this day to be over. She didn’t want to be trapped a room with Lucy, J'onn, and Kara, where the only thing she could think about was the way Lucy smelled. She needed to leave. She needed fresh air. There was no fresh air underground. Alex could practically feel the desert pressing down from above. If only she could get outside.

Lucy droned in the background but Alex could barely follow along with the conversation. Her brain had been hijacked by her hormones. It was like being a teenager again only 100 times worse.

Neither J'onn nor Kara was willing to stop Lucy's tirade. She's been at it for a while already. There was sweat gathering along Alex's hairline and her face was flushed. "This isn't exactly the best time for you to be indisposed," Lucy said as Alex managed to come back to herself.

"It isn't like I did this on purpose," Alex shot back. "I didn't ask to get slimed by that alien." She tried to jump off of the bed, but J'onn's hands gently held her back.

"We know that Alex," He said in his most soothing tone, hands resting on Alex's shoulders. Alex hated it. She hated being coddled. She practically bared her teeth, a low growl escaping from between her lips. J'onn dropped his hands and backed away.

"That's bullshit. You ran straight at it," Lucy threw her hands up and paced away then back again. "If you had just waited for backup we wouldn't be in this situation."

"I was doing what I--" Alex started before Kara interrupted her. "You can't know that."

Alex glowered at Kara. She didn't need anyone to fight her battles for her, but Kara had become immune to Alex's bad moods a long time ago.

"Why don't we all just take a breath and then we can figure out what we're going to do about this." J'onn put himself between Alex and Lucy. The pair were already at each other's throats and he didn't want them escalating into physical violence. They were both on so on edge, it was a distinct possibility. Lucy's shoulders relaxed. Alex's became even tenser.

"We could try another dose of hormone blockers," Kara shrugged. It was the only thing she could think of even though the doctor had already nixed that idea.

"I'd like to skip the option where OD on synthetic hormones," Alex ground out, cutting off Kara's idea. Kara folded in on herself in disappointment, but Alex didn’t have the energy right now to soothe her.

"You could always find someone to fuck," Lucy said bluntly.

"Are you volunteering?" Alex immediately shot back.

The way Lucy rolled her eyes answered for her.

"Can we not talk about my sister's sex life?"Kara asked as she turned bright red.

"She's essentially in heat. What did you think we were talking about?" Lucy wanted to tug at her hair. She was going out of her mind.There was a simple solution to this if Alex would just take it.

"You can stop talking about me like I'm not here." Alex was at the end of her rope. This time J'onn didn't try to stop her as she got up and stalked out of the medbay.

***

Lucy only waited for the length of a breath before she turned to follow Alex. "Alex, you can't just run away from this," she said as she reached for Alex's arm.

Lucy's own hormones were going crazy from being stuck in a small room with Alex for an extended period of time. It hadn’t affected Kara and J'onn, but the pheromones leaking from Alex's skin were driving her crazy. She hadn’t touched the stupid sex slime but she could tell she it was doing something to her. That hadn’t been in the doctor’s analysis. She really should go back to the med bay but she couldn’t force herself away from Alex’s side.

She wanted to lean in and press her nose into the crook of Alex's neck. She wanted to bite at her, to run her tongue over the hollow at the center of Alex’s collarbone. She wanted to press her naked skin into Alex’s and she wanted to see Alex come over and over again. She was afraid Alex could see it in her eyes.

"You think I don't know that?" Alex ground out as she pulled out of Lucy's grip and walked away again. "You're not the one crawling out of your own skin.”

Lucy hurried to catch up. “Where are you going?” Lucy asked.

“To the motor pool where I can get the hell out of here and go home.”

“Alex, you can’t-“

“No. If I have to deal with this, I’m not doing it here, locked in the medbay, while everyone gossips about me.” Alex slapped the panel that opened the door to the garage and stalked in. Lucy stayed on her heels. Alex reached for a set of keys only to have Lucy grab them first. “What’re you doing?” Alex turned on Lucy.

“I’m driving you home,” Lucy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “If you try to drive like this, you’re going to end up wrapped around a telephone pole.”

Alex growled, but she let Lucy lead her over to the government issue SUV anyway. Somehow, it made the itch slightly less overwhelming.

***

As soon as the SUV was above ground, Alex rolled down her window and took a deep breath of the cool desert air. The sun had gone down while she’d been stuck inside. The rush of air didn’t stop Alex’s pheromones from collecting inside the cabin and a minute later, Lucy was rolling down her own window.

“Maggie and I broke up.” Alex’s voice was small and when Lucy looked over Alex was curled in on herself.

“Yeah, I know.” What else could Lucy say to that?

“I’m just… Maggie and I broke up and then I had a one night stand with someone from a parallel universe. And since then, I haven’t…” Alex stammered and shrugged. “Those are the only two women who are into women I know, and I’m not going out to a bar like this, so that’s why I can’t just… find someone to fuck,” Alex was glowing red with embarrassment.

Lucy nodded in understanding and put a hand on Alex’s thigh. She tried her best to ignore the heat radiating through Alex’s pants or the way Alex tensed her muscle. “Three.”

“Three? Three what?” Alex asked.

Lucy cleared her throat. “You actually know three women who are into women.”

The resulting look of confusion was adorable. One of the brightest minds in the world was trying to do simple math and it just wasn’t adding up. Lucy finally put Alex out of her misery. “I’m bi.”

Even then it took a moment for the lightbulb to go off. “Oh. Right. Three.” It just made Alex shift nervously. She tensed the muscles in her leg again and Lucy reluctantly moved her hand. It had felt so good on Alex's leg, so close to her skin, so close to everything else she wanted. She swallowed thickly.

Alex was looking at Lucy wide-eyed. Knowing that Lucy was into women too. It made her earlier rejection that much worse. Alex wrapped her arms around her stomach and tried not to rub her legs together. She couldn't help it. Lucy hadn't been an option before. Now she was. Despite the open windows, the air in the cabin grew hot and humid. The lights of National City grew closer and almost in concert they rolled up their windows. The doctor had said it was unlikely, but they were going to assume he was wrong. Alex always assumed the doctor was wrong.

The now-closed windows did nothing to help with their current situation. The pheromones quickly permeated the air around them. Alex somehow curled in on herself even more, hands scrabbling at her sides, her attempts to be stoic, to be still, completely abandoned. She pressed her legs together as unobtrusively as she could, but she was sure it wasn’t as subtle as she hoped. It was getting harder to breathe, her breath coming in shuddering, ragged gasps. Her pupils were completely dilated.

Lucy glanced over and couldn’t stop the moan that slipped between her lips. Alex shuddered and whimpered back even as she stared out the window. She pressed herself into SUV door.

“I can,” Lucy gripped the steering wheel tighter and kept her eyes forward. “I can smell you.” Alex groaned in humiliation.

“It’s not bad. It’s more,” Lucy paused and tried to find the best word. “It’s like I can feel you. Just over there. Vibrating. Tense." Lucy's hand found its way back to Alex's thigh. Alex flinched at the touch but Lucy just held on tighter, refusing to let Alex pull away again. Alex's legs fell open with barely a thought. If Lucy had wanted to take her right there, Alex would have let her.

"Lucy, please," Alex didn't know what she was asking for, just that she needed Lucy to do something. They had entered National City proper and the sudden traffic made Lucy growl. The sound sent a chill down Alex's spine. Lucy looked at Alex, the way sweat was sliding down the side of her face, the way her knuckles were white on the door handle and she flipped on the lights and siren to bypass the cars keeping her from her apartment. She didn't know when her destination had changed from Alex's place to her own, but she couldn't stand the thought of being anywhere else. If Alex noticed, she didn't say anything.

Lucy pulled into her parking space and flung herself out of the car. She knew Alex was doing the same. She carefully didn't touch Alex as her doorman held the door open for them. If he thought something strange was going on, he didn't comment. If he realized that he hadn't touched his wife in weeks and that he needed to fix that, he didn't comment on that either.

Alex and Lucy maintained a foot of space between them in the elevator. All pretense was gone, but they knew if they touched, they wouldn't be able to stop.

"You don't say anything when your crush has a fiance," Lucy murmured. "You don't say anything when she still has a broken heart."

Alex's eyes went wide, "Oh."

Before she could say more, the elevator doors opened. The walk down the hallway was agonizing and Lucy's hands shook as she unlocked the door. She closed it softly behind them.

They stood there for a long minute just staring at each other.

"Lucy," Alex said not breaking eye contact.

"Yes?" Lucy replied.

"I need you to fuck me now." Alex looked like her legs were barely holding her up.

"Right." Lucy held out her hand to led Alex to her bedroom, but as soon as they touched, her restraint was gone. She pulled Alex into her body and turned them where she could push Alex up against the door. Alex moaned as she felt the solid wood behind her and Lucy's soft curves in front of her. She tugged at the hem of Lucy shirt. Lucy's mouth was on her neck. They hadn’t even kissed yet and Alex was willing to fall to her knees. Lucy wouldn’t let her though. She pulled off her own shirt and then Alex’s, but she didn’t get any farther. That much skin was too much for Lucy. She sealed her lips over Alex’s, all teeth and tongue, and reached down to flick open the button on Alex’s pants. As soon as her zipper was down, Lucy pushed her hand down Alex’s pants, against her skin, between her lips, and right to her clit. “You’re so wet. I’ve barely touched you and you’re so wet.”

Alex’s head thumped back against the door as she finally, finally got what she wanted. She canted her hips forward and let out a breathy moan. “Have been for the last hour. So hard to sit in that car and not touch myself.” Alex nuzzled into Lucy’s neck. “Don’t stop. Need to come.” Lucy redoubled her efforts, slipping her fingers through Alex’s wetness and over her clit. There would be time for more later. It took no time at all for Alex's first orgasm to rip through her body. She shook with the strength of it and slid down the door to end up on her knees despite Lucy's attempts to keep her upright. She rested her forehead against Lucy's thighs as Lucy ran her fingers through Alex's hair.

Alex started to mouth at Lucy through her pants, but a quick tug on her hair brought her up short. "Later," Lucy breathed out, "I need you again first. I need to be inside you." Alex whined. Lucy chivvied Alex back to her feet and simply folded her over the back of the couch. She couldn't fuck Alex and hold her up at the same time, and this was the closest solution. She finally pulled Alex's pants down and unhooked her bra. Lucy took a second to stand back and admire her work. Alex already looked debauched and Lucy wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. Alex lifted her hip in invitation, and it spurred Lucy into movement.

Lucy grabbed Alex's hip and lifted them up even higher, rubbing Alex's unclad ass against the front of her pants. But her strap-on was too far away for that and after a minute of winding Alex up, she swiftly pushed two fingers into her. "God, Lucy," Alex said as she pushed back into the stretch. Alex was still so wet it was nothing to push a third finger into her. Lucy barely had to move as Alex kept pushing and pulling against her hand. But she couldn't just stand there while Alex fucked herself. She bent forward and reached around to grasp one of Alex's nipples. The high pitched gasp was something Lucy would never have guessed Alex would make but it sent a shudder through Lucy's body.

Lucy could tell that Alex's second orgasm was only moments away. She worked to push Alex into it, wanting to give Alex exactly what she wanted. One last thrust and Alex was pulsing around her fingers. Once Alex was finished, she gracelessly pulled herself over the back of the couch and down onto it. One hand shot up as she fished for Lucy.

Lucy chuckled at Alex, and she shucked off the rest of her clothing before she grabbed Alex's hand and clambered over the couch cushions to rest on top of Alex. Some of the heat seemed to have left Alex's skin but she was still squirming slightly underneath Lucy. Her eyes were drifting closed in contentment.

"Going to sleep on me?" Lucy asked as Alex's fingers scratched at her lower back. It was Lucy's turn to squirm. She shifted around until one of Alex's thighs was pressed in between hers.

"No, I just need a minute." Alex obligingly lifted her leg. "I still feel weird, so I don't think it's over. And I want to touch you." Lucy moaned into Alex's neck at the mere suggestion.

"I want that too, but why don't you take a nap first." Even if Alex ended up sleeping through the night, there was no way they were going to work the next day. Her own arousal could wait just a bit longer. It was no longer the all-consuming need it had been earlier.

"Mmm, just wake me up in an hour." Alex wasn't sure the tingling between her legs would let her sleep for that long, but she knew she didn't want to sleep the night away.

***

"I should go check on her," Kara said as she paced around the DEO. Her patience was wearing thin and worry was taking over.

"I don't think you want to do that." J'onn's smirk was subtle, but it was there. "I'm sure she's fine. Lucy went with her. She'll take care of Alex." J'onn was trying very hard not to think about what that meant. "Why don't you go home for the night, and if I don't hear from them in the morning, you can go over there."

Kara sighed. "Okay." It had been a long day. Maybe Alex had just fallen asleep before she could check in.

***

The smell of coffee and the dip in the mattress gently pulled Alex from sleep. She opened her eyes to Lucy holding two mugs of coffee. “What time is it,” she said as she pulled sticky lips apart.

“Almost 10,” Lucy replied. “Don’t worry, I called us in."

"Mmm," Alex buried her face in Lucy's hip. Lucy put the coffee down in favor of running her fingers through Alex's hair. It was quickly becoming one of her favorite things to do and she hoped she get to do it for more than just the day.

"I'm sore," Alex mumbled.

Lucy chuckled. "Me too." Alex finally rolled away and reached out for her coffee. She sat up but shifted closer to Lucy, like she couldn't bear to be away from her. For her part, Lucy nuzzled her nose into Alex's hair. It smelled like sex and sweat and a bit like the pheromones Alex had been putting out the day before. Lucy took a deep breath and moaned lightly. "Mmm, I want you. Again," Lucy whispered into Alex's ear.

Alex shuddered. "I know. I can tell." Alex pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Lucy's neck. She placed her coffee mug back on the nightstand. She whispered back to Lucy, "You can have me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A missing scene. Nothing but smut.

When Alex woke up, Lucy was still sprawled on top of her, idly playing with a few strands of Alex’s hair. Alex's skin was still heated but not as much as before. She assumed she was getting a brief reprieve from whatever the alien slime was doing to her but it was still enough to wake her up. 

“How long was I out?” Alex’s voice was husky. 

“Not long. Maybe 20 minutes,” Lucy answered. “How’re you feeling?” 

“A little better,” Alex said as she squirmed under Lucy. “Pretty sure it isn’t going to last.” She turned her head and caught Lucy’s lips in a kiss. 

“Is that your subtle way of asking me to fuck you again?” Lucy was there to help Alex after all. She’d already helped Alex up against the door and over the back of the couch. She wondered where else in the apartment she could ‘help Alex.’ 

Alex was having none of that though. She shifted Lucy to the side and slowly rolled out from under her. "I thought that while I can still think clearly, I could return the favor. You know, if you'd like." Alex slipped off of the couch and onto her knees. Lucy's mouth went dry at the sight and scrambled upright. 

"Yes, yes, I would definitely like that," Lucy replied. Alex ran her hands up the inside of Lucy's thighs and pushed them further apart. Lucy had quite literally dreamed about this but she didn't think it would ever happen. Even after the past hour and a half, she hadn't dared to hope. This was about helping Alex after all and no one knew exactly how the alien slime was going to affect her. Now Alex was on her knees in front of Lucy and licking her lips and Lucy did not know how to deal with that. 

Alex kept running her hands up and down Lucy's thighs for another minute before she leaned forward and parted Lucy's lips with her thumbs. Lucy was already glistening with wetness and Alex was compelled to taste it. Maybe this was one of the side effects too, this unrelenting need to touch and taste and make Lucy scream. 

Alex moved in and swiped her tongue lightly between Lucy's legs. She wanted to take Lucy just as Lucy had taken her. She wanted Lucy to belong to her, just as she now belonged to Lucy. She pulled away from Lucy's pussy to bite the inside of one of her thighs. 

Lucy whined when Alex took her mouth away but then arched up at the feeling of Alex's teeth against her skin. That was going to leave a mark. She buried her fingers into Alex's hair and urged her back where she really wanted her and Alex complied. 

Judging Lucy more than wet enough, Alex replaced her tongue with her fingers, slowly pushing one into Lucy and then quickly adding a second when the first went in so easily. 

"God, that's so good," Lucy groaned at feeling so full and she pressed down against Alex's hand, urging her to move, to fuck her, to do anything at all. Alex obliged the request and started thrusting her fingers into Lucy as she brought her tongue down to Lucy's clit. 

Alex let out a moan of her own as she found the rhythm that Lucy clearly preferred and she stayed there, licking and licking and licking as Lucy shook above her. 

As Lucy got closer and closer, she couldn't stop herself from tugging at Alex's hair, moving her exactly where she wanted her, arching up into her mouth thoughtlessly. Then she was coming in Alex's mouth and sinking bonelessly into the couch. 

She panted and tried to catch her breath while she waited for her brain to start working again. Distantly, she felt Alex climbing up and straddling her lap. She was coherent again by the time Alex was nuzzling into her neck and placing open mouthed kisses there. Lucy whimpered as she brought her hands to Alex's waist. Alex ground down against Lucy's lap.

"Something I can help you with, Alex?" Lucy asked as she smirked. 

"Fuck me again," Alex pleaded. The heat was back and she needed to have her skin pressed against Lucy's

Lucy chuckled and ran her hands down Alex's thighs. "Think you can make it to the bedroom this time?" Lucy teased. 

"No," Alex groaned. "No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you have prompts for this universe, let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The afternoon after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little something because I wanted to revisit this universe.

Lucy groaned as she rolled onto her side, her lips finding the point of Alex's shoulder. She left a light kiss there, resisting the urge to nip at it as well. 

"Awake again?" Alex mumbled as Lucy snaked an arm around her waist. 

"Mmhmm," Lucy replied. After the night before Lucy would have thought they had run through whatever weird chemical concoction that was coursing through Alex's blood, but the morning and most of the afternoon had disproved that theory. Lucy wasn't sure if Alex would be able to orgasm again anytime soon, but it was going to be hours before Lucy recovered. Her muscles ached, and she was dehydrated. Their coffee had been forgotten hours earlier and was beyond salvaging now. The kitchen, and a glass of water, seemed impossibly far away, particularly if it meant pulling herself away from Alex's skin, away from Alex.

Her limbs felt heavy with sleep or contentment. She didn't want to think about what the second of those might mean as she pressed in even closer. She just knew she wanted to keep touching Alex, to recapture the nearly suffocating humidity that enveloped them in their own world, but the afternoon light was filling the room and the air had already cleared. 

"I don't think I can move," Alex said from where she was sprawled on her back. The sheets were bunched around her waist and her skin was cool, but Alex wasn't doing anything to change the situation.

"Who's asking you to?" Lucy replied. She snaked an arm around Alex's waist as if to forestall any attempts to get up. 

"Eventually, I'm going to have to go home," Alex said. Still, she started running her fingers over Lucy's arm, tracing nonsensical patterns on her skin. Then Alex turned her head and caught Lucy's lips with her own. Lucy sank into the kiss. She rolled onto her back and pulled Alex with her until Alex was above her. The kiss was slow and languid, nothing at all like the kisses they had shared the night before where it seemed like they were trying to devour each other. Alex's body pressed down into Lucy's, skin sliding against skin, and any other day Lucy would have been eager to let things take their natural course, but normally she hadn't spent the preceding 24 hours having some of the best sex of her life. She was completely worn out. 

Alex seemed to be of the same mind, and as the kiss came to a close, she simply slid down and placed her head on Lucy's shoulder. 

"Does it seem like I'm kicking you out?" Lucy asked. She tangled her legs with Alex's to emphasize her point. 

"No, but we have to go to work tomorrow and all of my clean clothes are at home," Alex said. 

Lucy sighed. "I hate it when you're right," she said. She didn't want things to end though. Lucy had never had sex like that on a first date, let alone with just a friend. It was like Alex had crawled under her skin in the best way like they were connected somehow. Even the thought of getting up, of pulling herself away, was painful. Maybe that was an after effect of the drug. They should probably go back to the DEO doctors and get checked out. 

Alex finally managed to pull away from Lucy and sit up, wincing as she moved. "We, uh, we really… last night." She shook her head then hit a few snags as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Just… wow." Alex smiled a small smile, but there was a twinkle in her eye. 

"Wanna do it again?" Lucy asked lightly. She hoped the answer was yes but she tried to feign nonchalance. 

"Now? I don't think…," Alex said as Lucy rolled her eyes. 

"I was thinking Saturday night. After I take you to dinner." Saturday was only a few days away. Lucy thought she could bear to stop touching Alex's skin for that long, though even now Lucy wanted to drag Alex back into the bed just to wrap herself around Alex. 

"Are you asking me on a date, Director Lane?" Alex teased as her smile grew wider. 

"Yes," Lucy said. She was sure Alex expected her to respond with something more glib, to tease her back, but Lucy was completely serious. She wasn't going to let Alex think her intentions were anything else. 

"Oh," Alex responded, her breath caught in her throat. "That sounds… yeah," Alex managed once she could breathe again. She ducked her head down. "I'd like that." She took a deep breath then slowly exhaled. 

A smile broke over Lucy's face. "Good." Lucy rolled out of the bed herself and walked around to where Alex was sitting. She held out a hand. "Come shower with me?" she asked. Alex took her hand and allowed Lucy to pull her up. 

"Absolutely."


End file.
